


"Don't Tell", or, Fun Things to do With Your Step-family (♑x♉)

by bunbondoeswriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Chucklevoodoos, Crossdressing, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Flavored Lube, Gentle Sex, Incest Kink, Infidelity, Innocence, Intersex, Lace Panties, M/M, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, No Lube, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Scents & Smells, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Sort Of, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parent Incest, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Kink, every step-sibling porn trope ever, intersex gamzee, just incase, trans male kurloz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbondoeswriting/pseuds/bunbondoeswriting
Summary: Grand Highblood and the Summoner get married. Their kids have sex. With each other.Tagged as underage for saftey. Kurloz and Rufioh are 19, Tav is 17, Gamzee is 16There's no "actual" incest, just the step-incest. stepcest? Also, the Makaras always bottom.one chapter for each possible pairing of one Nitram and one Makara.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Rufioh Nitram, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Gamzee Makara/The Summoner, Grand Highblood/Rufioh Nitram, Grand Highblood/Tavros Nitram, Grand Highblood/The Summoner (Homestuck), Kurloz Makara/Rufioh Nitram, Kurloz Makara/Tavros Nitram, Kurloz Makara/The Summoner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> was a lil hesitant to post this, then i remembered: ive done worse :)
> 
> tbh i dont know why this exists i think it may have started as a joke.  
> A lot of horrible things i make start as jokes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoner and The Grand Highblood decide to celebrate their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no stepcest, just two married dudes making love.  
> dick riding, married sex, spit as lube, rough kissing.

They’re hardly in the hotel room before The Highblood has him pinned, attacking his mouth with his own. He’s pressing their bodies together, hands fisting in his hair to bring him closer. The Summoner chuckles, responding with slow, easy movements in contrast to the other’s almost desperate ones. He runs his hands down his side and back, grabbing two handfuls of ass and squeezing before going to pull away from the kiss. The highblood growls, with no real threat behind it, causing the bronze to chuckle again.  
“Relax, babes,,, We got t1me,,,” His wings flutter lightly as he moves his head to kiss the dip where Makara’s shoulder meets his neck. The wedding had gone smoothly, and after the ceremonies had ended, they’d left the older two in charge of the house and younger kids while they went on their honeymoon, which will end here, in what can honestly be considered pretty nice for a hotel room. The staff have even done as much as set the mood, he notices with a smirk as he turns to push his husband onto the bed. “D1d you plan th1s?” He runs his hands up his sides, over his chest, then his muscular upper arms.  
The purple blood growls again from beneath him, face heating up behind his paint. He attempts to hide how flustered he is by pushing his hands up under the other troll’s shirt, rubbing up his stomach and chest, where he rubs a thumb over each nipple. “MaYBe... “  
Nitram chuckles again, breath hitching as his nipples are played with. He leans down to graze his teeth over the highblood’s neck, nipping at his skin. He doesn’t worry about breaking the skin, purples are tougher, especially the older they get, so he can be as rough as he wants. He runs his hands down his husband’s torso again.  
After a little more of this, the purple blooded troll growls, pulling him up by the horns and flipping them over so that the highblood is straddling The Summoner, who bites his lip and flushes a dark bronze. He leans down, getting right in his face and snarling as he grinds their hips together. “aT THiS RaTe, iT’LL TaKe aLL NiGHT. i WaNT To HuRRY THiS uP a BiT,” He kisses him hungrily, working at unbuttoning the bronze blood’s shirt and getting it off of him. Both of their dicks perk up at the friction, straining against the fabric of their pants.  
The Summoner smiles into the kiss, hips bucking up to meet his lover’s. He mumbles against his lips, “Someone’s a l1ttle 1mpat1ant,,,” He runs his hands down his chest again, going to undo his pants. The highblood opens his mouth, but before he can retaliate, the other troll is sticking his tongue down his throat and exploring his mouth. Whatever he was going to say turns into a moan as his pants are undone and his cock is free. He pulls back, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths momentarily before it breaks.  
He tightens his grip on the other’s horns, giving a warning growl before getting off of him to pull off his own pants and underwear. He tosses them aside with the other’s shirt before going to unbutton his. It goes smoother than usual, and it crosses his mind that it would be easier to keep wearing button ups, then he banishes the thought with a scowl. He didn’t get to be the Grand Motherfucking Highblood by taking the easy way out. He discards the garment and moves back to his husband, who’s pulled his dick out of his pants to stroke it. He gives the highblood a little sultry smirk, biting his lip. “C’mon, baby, g1mme a hand,~”  
The highblood growls lowly, crawling up the bed until he’s face to face with his dick. His breath ghosts over it as he licks up the length. The other gasps, hips bucking. “Yeah~ That works, too,,,” He smirks, wrapping his long tongue around his husband’s dick. An impressive feat, given the length and girth of it. He moves his tongue, lathering up the appendage with purple tinted saliva. He makes sure it’s well covered before pulling his tongue back in his mouth and snapping his jaw shut, flashing a sharp grin.  
The bronze blood moans and bucks his hips, precum leaking out of his dick as the other shows his teeth. “Fuck, babes,,, You’re so hot,,,” He runs a hand through the highblood’s locks, smiling at him.  
He pauses, leaning into the touch and giving a small, genuine smile back. They’re alone. They’re married. He moves to sit up, one hand supporting him on the bed as the other lines up his husband’s dick with his hole. Slowly, he sinks down on it with a groan, shutting his eyes to focus on the feeling.  
The summoner puts his hands on his husband’s hips, letting out a low moan as he feels his tight asshole engulf him. The temperature difference adds onto the experience, and he bucks his hips up into it. Makara moans obscenely, his now free hand going to his own leaking member as he moves up and down on the other’s dick. The bronze blood rolls his hips up to meet the other’s, hands tightening on his hips.  
The highblood rides his lover in a steady rhythm, moaning out his name like a mantra as the bronze bucks his hips up to match his pace. He has a lot of stamina, and doesn’t falter or slow his pace at all. After a bit of this, the bull-horned troll buries himself deep in his lover as he fills him up, claws digging into his flesh though it’s still not enough to make him bleed. The other cums almost simultaneously, purple fluid spurting over both of them. Some manages to reach the Summoner’s face and he smirks, licking it off his lips as he sits up. “Tasty~” he comments,  
The highblood growls a bit, pulling himself off the other’s softening cock and collapsing on the bed by him. Bronze liquid dribbles out of his ass, and he buries his face in the pillow.  
The other chuckles, watching his husband. “Your facepaint,”  
“Shut up,” the highblood mumbles, already comfortable. The summoner sighs a little, laying down by his husband and wrapping his arms around him. There’s a grumble from the purple, but he cuddles up to his husband and they both fall asleep.


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufioh is in charge while their dads are on their honeymoon. Gamzee get stuck in a vent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> step-brother incest, crossdressing, lace panties, intersex/small penis Gamzee, mildly dubious consent. both parties are willing and fairly enthusiastic, but Ruf doesn't ask right off.

Rufioh was pretty proud of being left in charge while his dad went on his honeymoon. Well, partially in charge, since Kurloz was around the same age as him. Still, he had been trusted to look over his younger brother and new step-brother. Not like Kurloz cared anyway. Where’d he even get off to? Rufioh was just about to check up on his brothers (it sure was weird knowing he had more than one now) when he heard a muffled cry from Gamzee’s room. He stopped, waited a moment, and there it was again. Sounded like the little troll was calling for his help. He chuckled softly to himself, wondering what was the matter this time. The younger Makara sure had a tendency to get himself into trouble. Rufioh walked into his room, looking to where Gamzee was calling from to look at him. Well, the bottom half of him. The rest appeared to go into the wall, probably he was trying to crawl through the vent. He was still wearing his frilly purple dress from the wedding, the skirt riding up just enough to show his equally frilly panties as he sort of kicked his legs out. Rufioh found himself staring a moment before another cry for help came from the smaller troll. He blinked, smirking as he approached the other.  
“Calm down. 1’m here, Gam,” He said, placing a hand on the other’s ass. “What happened?”  
Gamzee jumped a bit at the touch, pouting a bit even though the bronze couldn’t see him. “I gOt StUcK!”  
“1 can see that,” Rufioh chuckles, moving his hand away only to slide his hand up under his skirt and grab a handful of plush ass. “How?”  
Gamzee blushed, letting out a little noise and squirming. “I-i WaNtEd To TaKe A sHoRtCuT. sUpPoSe I- dIdN’t ReAlIzE hOw MuCh I’d GrOwN…” he panted, biting his lip and pressing his hands against the vent walls.  
Rufioh gave a little chuckle, pulling the skirt up with his free hand. “1 don’t th1nk your s1ze is the problem here. What are you st1ll wearing th1s fr1lly getup for?” He slowly started pulling the panties down Gamzee’s hips.  
The purple blood swallowed again, taking shuddering breaths as his genitals were exposed to the cool air. “It MaKeS mE fEeL pReTtY…” he says, quietly, though Rufioh still hears it.  
“You like feeling pretty, baby?” He pushes the panties down to Gamzee’s knees, then moves to press a kiss to his cunt. “Both, huh? You’re pretty small, though…” He grabs Gamzee’s dick with one hand, rubbing it gently.  
Gamzee moans, covering his mouth with his hands to muffle himself. He wiggles his hips a bit, his small dick hardening at the touch. He pants heavily, closing his eyes and pressing his hips back toward Rufioh’s mouth. He can feel the warm breath on his cunt, just a bit closer…  
Rufioh chuckles, tsking him with a harmless swat to his bottom. “Pat1ence, doll.” He shuffles, taking his hands away from Gamzee to undo his pants.  
Gamzee holds back a whine, stilling himself. He hears the sound of a belt and the shifting of fabric and swallows, spreading his legs out a bit more. Rufioh gives another chuckle, taking his dick out and stroking it, gently fingering Gamzee’s opening and slowly sliding in one finger. The younger lets out another moan, pressing down onto his fingers. “R-rUfIoH-” He bites his lip, whimpering.  
The older shushes him, moving his finger in and out to slowly loosen him up. Once he feels he’s ready, he adds a second finger, causing the other to moan again. “Wow… you’re really eager, aren’t you?” Gamzee nods enthusiastically, banging his horns against the vent wall with a yelp. He rubs his head, wincing.  
Rufioh hears the clatter, and subsequent yelp, letting out a little giggle. “Alr1ght, alr1ght, 1 got you.” He removes his fingers, grabbing Gamzee’s hips as he lines himself up. “You ready babe?”  
Gamzee gasps a bit, trying to press his hips back before realizing he’d been asked a question. After a moment, he spoke, hesitantly, “Y-yEs- YeS pLeAsE pUt It In~ RuFiOh~” He moans, wiggling his hips a little.  
Well, how could he say no to that? Rufioh starts to push his fat cock into Gamzee, groaning. “T1ght~” He moans, going as far in as he can before starting to slowly move his hips. Gamzee moans in sinc, relaxing as he feels the large cock penetrate him. He clenches around it, panting. Rufioh moans, picking his pace up a bit. With every thrust, he buries himself deeper in the smaller troll until their hips start to meet. The noises of skin against skin fill the room and Gamzee moans loudly and openly, babbling and trying to push himself onto the other’s cock.  
Rufioh slams into Gamzee, bending over a bit to hit deeper and harder. One hand moves to stroke at Gamzee’s dick.  
It’s not long until Rufioh finishes inside Gamzee, rolling his hips a bit as he leans against the wall for support, wings fluttering. At the feeling of warm liquid filling him, Gamzee groans, reaching his climax as well and sagging. Rufioh pulls out, tucking his dick back in his pants before grabbing Gamzee’s hips again. He pulls him backward out of the vent this time, setting him on the ground.  
Gamzee sits there, panting and with bronze and purple liquids dripping down his thighs and staining his dress and panties. His paint is a bit smeared from sweat. “You should take a shower,” Rufioh points out helpfully before he leaves the room.


	3. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz steals a hoodie and Rufioh gets laid twice in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scents & smells (really a minor part of it), thigh highs, chucklevoodoos, a very brief mention of Kurloz's tongue stump.

Rufioh sighs, leaving Gamzee to clean up after himself. He’d got carried away, he supposes, but he figures he’ll be alright. He heads to his own room, about ready for a nap, goes to open his door. Oh, he could have sworn he left it open… And then he understands why his door was closed and why he hadn't seen Kurloz in a while. The skinny troll sits on Rufioh’s bed, wearing Rufioh’s hoodie, and… not much else. A pair of boxer briefs keeps his everything from showing, and a pair of striped thigh highs adorn his legs. He pulls them off pretty well, despite being nearly a skeleton he has a nice ass and thighs. Rufioh can’t help his eyes wandering, his dick jumping back to life in his pants. “Oh, hey there, ‘Loz…”  
The mute looks up from his phone, staring at Rufioh blankly as he sets it to the side. He nods a little, setting his hands in his lap.   
“Uh… What are you do1ng in my room?” The bronzeblood inquires, as though he doesn’t already know. Kurloz gives him a little smirk, sitting up and beckons to him with one hand. Rufioh sighs softly, taking a few steps toward him. Despite having cum not too long ago, his dick is already half hard again.  
“Uh, what’re you do1ng w1th my hood1e?” he asks dumbly.  
Luckily, he’d learned ASL a while ago, so he understands when Kurloz signs ‘IT SMELLS GOOD. LIKE YOU.’ Rufioh feels his face heat up, flustered despite himself.  
“Ah… you like how 1 smell?” He moves one hand to Kurloz’s thigh, rubbing over where the socks squeeze his flesh nicely. Kurloz bites his lip, nodding and gripping onto Rufioh’s shirt. He moves to bury his face in the other’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. Rufioh lets out a breathy chuckle, grabbing Kurloz by the arms and pushing him down onto his bed. The mime gasped a bit, mouth opening slightly as he stared at the bigger troll. Rufioh ran his fingers along the other’s lips where the holes from his stitches were, empty and looking more like piercings than what they really were. The bronze smirked a bit, undoing his pants to reveal his half-hard cock and pushing it in Kurloz’s face.   
The purple gasps again, the scent of Rufioh’s cock filling his nostrils as it’s shoved in his face. He gives a soft moan as Rufioh shoves it unceremoniously between his lips, immediately starting to suck on it and closing his eyes. Rufioh groans, grabbing onto Kurloz’s horns as he pushes his cock in. The angle is a little awkward, so he tilts the mime’s head back to make the passage easier. Kurloz moans a bit, eyes slipping shut. He can taste Rufioh in the back of his throat, where the stump of his tongue sits uselessly.  
Rufioh’s smirk grows and he starts to roll his hips into the other’s mouth, groaning softly. “Fuck, ‘Loz…” He tightens his grip on the other’s horns a moment.  
The purple groans, sucking obediently on his step-brother’s dick and attempting to make up for the lack of tongue action. His hands move to Rufioh’s hips, only for the bronze to grab them both and pin them by his head as he thrusts his hips harder. Kurloz makes an affronted noise, pushing his hips up.  
Rufioh chuckles a bit, shifting to get a better angle to keep fucking into Kurloz’s throat. “Hey now, babe, don’t get your pant1es 1n a tw1st,” he gasps a bit, freezing as a cold feeling invades his mind. He sees Kurloz’s eyes glow and knows what’s happening before he hears his voice.  
‘IF YOU DON’T START FUCKING ME SOON I SWEAR I WILL BITE YOUR DICK OFF.’ Rufioh chuckles nervously, freeing the other’s hands and pulling out of his mouth. There’s a little pop sound as the tip pulls free from his lips. Kurloz gasps, retracting his voodoos as he pants.   
Rufioh lets out a little sigh, wings fluttering a bit as he shimis down Kurloz’s body and moves to pull his underwear down his hips slowly. He whistles as he sees the dripping pussy waiting for him.  
The other watches him, biting his lip and shifting. Rufioh smirks at him, getting the briefs off before hooking one leg over his horn and lining himself up. Kurloz rolls his eyes, though he’s still panting and blushing. It takes Rufioh a moment to realize that, but yes, he can definitely see his ears turning purple. He smiles, not smirks, and starts pushing in. “Ah~ you feel so good…” He bites his lip, starting to move his hips into the other. “So f*ck1ng wet for me~” He moans, leaning forward over Kurloz.  
The highblood moans, mouth hanging open as he arches his back, rolling his hips. He brings his hands up, messily signing ‘MORE.’ Rufioh complies, thrusting harder and faster into the skinny troll. They both grunt with each thrust, and the winged troll moves to kiss Kurloz sloppily. He kisses back enthusiastically, hips rolling to meet Rufioh’s thrusts.   
After a minute, Rufioh manages to hit a spot inside Kurloz that makes him cry out and arch his back, so he adjusts to keep hitting it. The purpleblood moans, wrapping his arms around Rufioh’s neck as he pulls back for air. Rufioh lets him, instead moving to kiss and nip at the mime’s neck.   
At this rate, it’s not long before Kurloz cums, tightening around Rufioh as he arches his back and cries out loudly. Rufioh follows suit, filling him up with a groan. They stay like that a moment, both panting and covered in sweat before Rufioh moves to pull out. Kurloz winces a bit at the friction, then sits up slowly.  
“... Are you gonna give me my hoodie back?” Rufioh asks sheepishly. Kurloz simply shakes his head, pulling Rufioh down to cuddle him. “Of course not…” He chuckles, spooning the other.


	4. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee and Tavros both decide they need a shower, and they just so happen to share a bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shower sex, accidental voyeurism(only implied), the use of actual lube wow, the virginity/age/innocence/incest kink stuff happens here cuz Tavros kinda gets off on seeing Gamzee as his innocent little brother

Gamzee looks at the doorway where Rufioh had left from, still panting. He takes a moment to process it, rubbing his eyes. After a minute, he gets up slowly, shakily, and moves toward his bathroom, doing a sort of penguin waddle to avoid rubbing his thighs together. He goes in, takes his dress off carefully, and gets in the shower, turning it on. He shivers a bit as it hits his skin before starting to warm up.  
Tavros lays on his floor, staring at the ceiling as his face is entirely bronze, and the vent blowing cool air next to his head doesn’t do much to cool him off. He lays there in shame for a minute before deciding to take a cool shower to clear his head. He picks himself up on his metal legs, rubbing his head as he goes to the bathroom that he shares with Gamzee, connected to both of their rooms. He freezes when he hears the water running, staring. He already knows who’s behind the curtain before he pulls it back, eliciting a yelp from the shorter troll.  
Tavros blushes darkly, staring at Gamzee’s… everything. There’s a moment where they stand there, staring at each other, before Tavros begins to undress. His dick is half-hard and it’s made more obvious as he discards his shorts and boxers. It’s Gamzee’s turn to stare as Tavros steps into the shower with him, face heating up.  
Tavros moves to wash up, like he would if he were bathing alone, but deliberately presses against Gamzee a little as he reaches around him for the soap. It takes a bit of effort for him to not groan or rut against the other.  
Gamzee’s breath hitches as Tavros’ dick rubs against him, and he swallows thickly. “TaV…” It comes out quieter than he had intended, breathless.  
Immediately the other freezes, looking at Gamzee and faltering. “y-YEAH gAM? aRE YOU, uHM, oKAY?” He’s ready to apologize for overstepping boundaries, to go back to his room and never look Gamzee in the eyes again, but Gamzee just nods, slowly moving his hand to Tavros’ dick and looking up at his face for his reaction.  
Tavros is taken off guard, opening his mouth and closing it as his breath hitches. The way Gamzee looks at him, with that little uncertainty in his eyes as he touches his dick makes Tavros bite his lip as it twitches in Gamzee’s hand. He looks a lot younger than he is, chubby and round with that little hesitance in the way he moves his hand, stroking at his big brother’s cock in a way that says he’s inexperienced. Not that Tavros is any less of a virgin, but at least he knows how to touch a penis.  
Tavros sighs, smiling softly as he closes his hand around Gamzee’s and starts guiding him to stroke in just the way he likes it- Tavros moans, hips bucking as Gamzee gets the hang of it. “y-yEAH,,, yOU GOT IT,,,” He lets go, moving his hand to instead rub at Gamzee’s slit a little. He runs his hand through Gamzee’s curls, brushing over the base of his horn a little. The noise he makes has Tavros’ dick jumping again, and the bronze pulls back, panting heavily.  
Gamzee tilts his head, panting as well. “wHa-?”  
Tavros shushes him, pecking his forehead with a little, “i’LL BE RIGHT BACK,” before he leans out of the shower and starts looking through the drawers. Gamzee watches curiously as Tavros finds what he was looking for, going back under the water and now holding a bottle of lube. He looks at it, examining the label quizzically. “wHAT KIND OF,,, wHO EVEN MAKES GRAPE FLAVORED LUBE??” He mumbles to himself a bit, shaking up the bottle and popping the cap open.  
Gamzee watches, blinking a little. “WhAt D’yOu NeEd ThAt FoR?”  
Tavros smiles softly at him, squeezing some onto his fingers and rubbing over Gamzee’s entrance again. He slowly pushes one finger in, moving it in and out. “tECHNICALLY, i DON’T, bUT IT SURE DOES HELP, dOESN’T IT?”  
Gamzee gasps a bit, biting his lip. He nods his head a little in response to Tavros, rolling his hips down onto the finger. His dick is hard, and he moans softly. Tavros kisses his cheek, shushing him as he slips another finger in and starts scissoring them apart. “yOU’RE DOING SO GOOD, bABY,,,” He slowly strokes his own dick as he slowly fingers Gamzee open.  
Gamzee whines a little, hips twitching again as he moves his hands to cling to Tavros. “TaV…”  
“mM? wHAT IS IT, bABY? yOU GOTTA USE YOUR BIG BOY WORDS,,,” Tavros pants, even though he already know what Gamzee wants, he feels like teasing him.  
“MmH- t-TaV- p-PuT iT iN-” He whines, hiding his face.  
Tavros swallows, smiling and biting his lip as he removes his fingers. He grabs the lube again, squirting some on his hand and coating his cock before pressing the tip to Gamzee’s entrance.  
Gamzee whines a bit as Tavros removes his fingers, but shuts himself up quickly. He moans softly, biting his lip and panting.  
Tavros coos and shushes Gamzee, picking him up by the thighs and pinning him against the shower wall as he slowly pushes into him. “sO GOOD, sO LOVELY, fUCK, gAMZEE~” He pants, maoning softly.  
Gamzee moans more, wrapping his legs around Tavros’ waist as he’s lifted effortlessly. He tilts his head back, exposing his neck as he closes his eyes, making little noises. Tavros takes the opportunity to start kissing and nipping at Gamzee’s neck, purring as he starts to roll his hips gently into the other. He presses their bodies close together as he thrusts, looking for that one spot-  
Gamzee moans as Tavros’ dick brushes over something inside him, eyes rolling in the back of his head in pleasure. Tavros smiles, adjusting to hit that spot more as he starts to speed up, groaning. He’s hardly able to restrain himself from slamming into Gamzee’s tight little pussy, but manages to pace himself, gradually getting faster. He doesn’t want to hurt his baby brother, after all.  
Gamzee starts whining and squirming after a minute, though, getting impatient. “TaAv… F-fAsTeR~ pLeAsE~” He pants, giving Tavros puppy dog eyes. That goes straight to the bronze’s dick, and he nods, thrusting faster and harder into Gamzee. Of course, neither of them last long like this and they cum in unison, crying out.  
Tavros smiles, putting Gamzee down, though he still supports him to keep him from falling. “aRE YOU, OKAY?” Gamzee nods, smiling and leaning against Tavros, who smiles and nods. He reaches for the soap, beginning to clean them both off.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee has a nightmare and goes to the Summoner for comfort at an inconvenient time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gentle sex, daddy kink, masturbation right at the beginning, infidelity

It’s been a couple days since the Summoner and the Grand Highblood got married. Everything’s been absolutely perfect. Their kids are getting along well, and moving in has gone really smoothly. They haven’t really been able to do anything sexual since their honeymoon though, leaving the Summoner feeling a little pent up. Now more than ever with his new husband away on a business trip.  
He sighs, lying awake in bed with a boner and staring at the ceiling. This has been happening more frequently and it normally wouldn’t be a problem if it was just him and his husband, but they didn’t want the kids to hear, so he’d just been sneaking off to the restroom late at night to take care of himself. It was getting boring, though, and he missed having his highblood suck him off or ride him into next week.  
He undid his pajama pants, pulling out his dick and starting to slowly stroke it. He thought about his husband, on his knees in front of him. Vulnerable in the way he only was around him… Suddenly, a small hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, making a choked noise as his hand squeezed his dick a bit. He quickly tucked his boner away, attempting to hide it as he craned his neck to look over at Gamzee, who was standing by his bed rubbing at his eyes.  
He swallowed down the lump in his throat, facing him as best he could. “H-hey, Gamzee,,, What’s up?” He asked, willing his dick to go down. The kid looked far too much like his father, though smaller and chubbier. This didn’t stop the older troll’s sexually deprived and sleep addled brain from seeing the similarities, though. He silently cursed himself for not locking the door.  
“I hAd A nIgHtMaRe…” The purple says, rubbing his arms a bit. “CaN i SlEeP wItH yOu?”  
Well, fuck. If he says no he might look like an asshole, but he can’t say yes, that would be- “Sure, bud, Go ahead and lay down,,,” He bites his lip, scooting away from where Gamzee is to make room for him on the bed. He’ll just… get out of here when the kid’s asleep.  
Gamzee crawls into the bed, immediately cuddling right up to the Summoner, pressing as close as possible. The bronze’s neglected dick twitches at the feeling of a familiar cool touch against his burning skin, and he holds his breath, grabbing a fistful of the sheets under him.  
“YoU’rE rEaLlY wArM,” Gamzee comments, attempting to wrap his arms around the Summoner’s torso. “aRe YoU fEeLiNg OkAy, DaDdY?”  
The older troll nearly chokes, biting into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He takes a moment, trying to calm himself and get a clear head.  
“DaDdY?” Gamzee calls to him after a moment of silence, and the Summoner has to stop himself from rolling over to face him. “1’m fine-” He chokes out, couching into his fist. “Just- go to sleep, okay baby?” God, that makes his dick harder than it should.  
Gamzee, either ignorant or just playing that way, sits up and wiggles his way up to look at the other’s face. “YoU dOn’T sEeM oKaY... dO yOu NeEd Me To Do SoMeThInG fOr YoU?”  
Yeah, he can bend over and spread his legs- The Summoner stops that train of thought, giving Gamzee a reassuring smile and shaking his head. “No, 1’m f1ne, really,” He insists, moving the blanket that’s on his crotch.  
The movement draws Gamzee’s attention to it, and now that he’s actively looking at it, he can clearly see that the bronze is fully hard. The Summoner sits up quickly, moving his hands toward Gamzee, but before he can do anything the smaller troll is knelt over his dick and putting his hands around it. He looks up at the other with a question in his eyes and the Summoner’s hands falter, hovering in place inches away from Gamzee’s hips.   
“Do YoU wAnT mE tO hElP yOu, DaDdY?” Gamzee asks, and it goes straight to the bronze’s dick. He bites his lip, only thinking for a second before pulling his it out, not even bothering with his pants. There's a moment of shifting around as he moves to pull the blankets back, and it looks a lot bigger now than it had when it was covered.  
Gamzee swallows, staring at the thing for a moment. The Summoner gets worried, and is about to ask if he’s okay before Gamzee wraps both hands around it (One hand doesn’t even come close to fitting around it!) and starts moving them. The bronzeblood groans softly, dick twitching at the familiar cool touch. It feels like it’s been so long, and he closes his eyes for a minute to enjoy it.  
Gamzee strokes it for a bit. He thought he knew how to do this, but not with both hands apparently. The older troll seems to be enjoying it, though, which encourages him. He slowly moves, bringing the tip to his lips and licking over it.  
The Summoner moans, opening his eyes to watch the younger troll. Gamzee looks up at him, opening his mouth to take the head in. He groans, it feels good, and the younger starts taking a bit more in. He doesn’t quite know what he’s doing, though, and the first time he nicks the dick in his mouth with his teeth is enough for the Summoner to gently pull him off it with a wince. “Okay, maybe,,,” He looks at the smaller troll, biting his lip. “You th1nk you could,,, f1t me 1n?” He makes a vague gesture, but the implications couldn’t be clearer. Gamzee hesitates, then nods, shifting to sit up on his knees.  
The Summoner takes a breath, nodding and leaning over to the nightstand. He opens the first drawer, rifles around, and brings out the grape flavored lube. For some reason that’s all his husband will buy. He puts some on his fingers, rubbing them to warm them up a little before he uses his other hand to grab Gamzee, rolling them over carefully so that Gamzee is laying down under him.   
Gamzee had already tossed his bedclothes to the side, leaving him completely bare for the Summoner, who then presses one finger to Gamzee’s slit, slowly pushing in while watching the younger troll’s face for any signs of discomfort.  
Gamzee’s breath hitches as the other pushes in. He whines a little, “D-dAdDy…” and clings to the muscular troll. The Summoner pauses, pressing a little kiss to Gamzee’s forehead as he starts moving again. He’s being gentle, almost like he’s afraid he’ll break him, and Gamzee doesn’t complain.  
The bigger troll takes his time stretching his tiny partner out, moving to rub at his dick and make him feel good. Once he feels like Gamzee’s been prepped enough, he pulls his fingers out and lubes up his dick before pressing the tip to Gamzee’s entrance.  
Gamzee gives a curt little nod, pressing his face into the older’s shoulder. This is all the confirmation the bronzeblood needs before he begins pressing into the other, gently rolling his hips. Gamzee moans softly, panting against the other troll’s skin. He makes little whimpering and mewling noises, and the Summoner shushes him. “Shh, baby, 1 got you,” He keeps rolling his hips gently, holding Gamzee firmly against him.  
Gamzee moans a little more, holding onto him. The gentleness was a nice change of pace, as he felt more relaxed and comfortable. He kissed at the other troll’s skin softly, panting.  
The slow and gentle pace continued for a while, with the Summoner panting and whispering little nothings to Gamzee as he made little noises. Gamzee was the first to cum, gasping softly and tensing up before letting his breath out with a shudder. The Summoner pulled out of him quickly, stroking himself to completion above the smaller troll.  
Gamzee sat up a little, shifting, but the bronze shushed him and pushed him to lay on his back. He gave him a small kiss on the cheek before he went to the bathroom, coming back a moment later with a damp cloth. Gamzee purred as the older troll wiped him down, grabbing and cuddling up to him as he lay down.  
The Summoner let out a soft chuckle, kissing the top of Gamzee’s head and wrapping his arms around him as they both fell asleep. Gamzee didn’t have another nightmare.


	6. Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufioh and the GHB have a talk about confronting your problems while cleaning. Rufioh probably gets a little too cocky for his own good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of Rufioh not knowing how to confront his problems and talking to GHB about it at the beginning, dirty talk, slut shaming, chucklevoodoos, overstimulation, multiple orgasms

Rufioh would be lying if he said he hadn’t been avoiding his step-brothers. Guilt and embarrassment had kept him from being able to fully look either of them in the eye. He’d stay on the other side of the house, eat dinner in his room and sleep on the couch when he knew Kurloz was in there. Obviously, he had to confront the issue, eventually. He couldn’t avoid them forever, since they lived together.  
Couple days later, after a long business trip, the Highblood comes home and says they need to do some spring cleaning. One by one, they all say they’re busy. The Summoner promised he’d help a friend, Tav has to get his legs checked on, Kurloz has a date with his moirail, and Gamzee already told his friends he’d hang out with them. Rufioh, however, sees an opportunity.  
“1’ll help!” He pops out of his room a little too fast, wings fluttering. The Highblood looks at him, raises an eyebrow, then hands him a basket of cleaning supplies.  
“SuRe You DoN’T HaVe SoMeTHiNG eLSe To Do?” He snorts, turning on his heel. Rufioh follows him.  
“Ah, no s1r. 1 feel bad hav1ng you clean all by yourself anyway.” Not… entirely a lie. He goes after the purpleblood, following him into one of the bathrooms. “What do you want me to do first?”   
“You CaN STaRT WiTH WiPiNG THe CouNTeRS.” He points, taking a sponge and a container of water to go to the bathtub. Rufioh nods, spraying them and starting to wipe them off. “So, WHaT Do You WaNT To TaLK aBouT? oR aRe You aVoiDiNG SoMeTHiNG?”  
Rufioh tenses, wings fluttering as he coughs and continues on. “What? What do you mean?”  
The other sighs, pausing a moment. “You aReN’T JuST HeLPiNG Me CLeaN FoR THe SaKe oF cLeaNiNG. You’Re eiTHeR aVoiDiNG sOMeTHiNG, oR You WaNTeD To TaLK To Me aLoNe.” He bends over to keep cleaning the tub, giving a nice veiw of his ass. “So WHiCH iS iT?  
Rufioh looks over just in time to see this, blushing and looking away. “1… 1’m avoiding something,” He admits. “1 know 1 should just suck 1t up and deal w1th 1t, but… every t1me 1 try to talk myself 1nto 1t 1 end up back1ng out…” He looks down, biting his lip.  
“i THiNK You SHouLD JuST SuCK iT uP aND DeaL WiTH iT,” the older states simply, scrubbing at a stubborn stain. Rufioh looks back and starts staring at his ass. It’s… a nice ass.   
“Uh- but- 1t’s not that easy-” he protests, shaking his head to clear it.  
The highblood interrupts him, “DoN’T TRY aND TaLK YouRSeLF iNTo iT, THaT GiVeS You MoRe TiMe To BaCK ouT. JuST. Do iT.”  
Rufioh bites his lip and sighs. “1… guess you have a po1nt…” He blushes a bit, staring at the highblood again. “Do 1, uh… do 1 have to call you Dad now?”  
“FuCK No. MY oWN KiDS DoN’T CaLL Me THaT.” He looks over his shoulder, meeting the winged troll’s gaze. He smirks, swaying his hips some. “BeSiDeS, DoN’T ReaLLY SeeM LiKe You See Me THaT WaY.”  
Rufioh turns a deep bronze color, opening and closing his mouth. After a second, he just bites his lip and looks away, hanging his head.  
“FoR FuCK’S SaKe.” He sighs, going back to cleaning. His ass is so far in the air it’s probably intentional. Rufioh hesitates, looks back at him, then, after some consideration, reaches over and slaps his ass. Well, it’s more of a hesitant pat. The highblood turns around and raises an eyebrow.   
After an awkward moment of them looking at eachother silently, the highblood goes back to what he was doing. Rufioh sighs, sets his cleaning supplies down, walks over and gives the older’s ass a hard smack before he can talk himself out of it. “You just gonna 1gnore me, doll?” He presses his crotch against his ass, humping into him softly.  
The highblood scoffs, pressing back against him a little. “oH, WaS THaT SuPPoSeD To CaTCH MY aTTeNTioN? i HaRDLY FeLT iT.”  
Rufioh’s breath hitches and he chuckles breathlessly. “You st1ll felt 1t, d1dn’t you?” He gripped onto the older troll’s hips, grinding against him more firmly as his cock hardened.  
The highblood groaned and bit his lip. “HeH, NoT ReaLLY. THouGHT i’D iMaGiNeD iT.”  
Rufioh growls, gripping his hips and bending over him. He pants in his ear, with some difficulty given their height difference. “Oh, you’re gonna feel 1t...”  
The older troll chuckles, though he’s panting a bit as his own member starts to respond. “iS THaT So, BoY? You’Ve DoNe aN aWFuL LoT oF TaLKiNG, BuT NoT a LoT oF DoiNG.”  
Rufioh licks his lips, moving down to undo his pants and free his cock. “G1mme a l1ttle cred1t, babe. 1’m do1ng someth1ng now, aren’t 1?” He pulls the highblood’s pants down as well, thrusting between his plump ass cheeks.  
The highblood lets out another breathless chuckle, panting slightly as he grips the edge of the tub. “GooD FoR You. THe LuBe’S iN THe ToP LeFT DRaWeR. i’M uSeD To THe STiNG oF GoiNG WiTHouT, BuT i DouBT You WouLD Be.”  
Rufioh pauses, listening. “Lube..? Er, r1ght! Of course, 1 knew that.” He blushes, wings fluttering a little in embarrassment as he looks in the drawer. “Grape flavored…? 1s th1s safe to, you know, put 1ns1de you?”  
“oF CouRSe iT iS. WHY WouLD i BuY LuBe i CouLDN’T uSe PRoPeRLY?” The purpleblood looks over his shoulder, annoyed.  
Rufioh chuckles, popping the cap open and getting some on his hand to put on his hard member. His breath hitches with his next words. “1 dunno, seems a l1ttle…” he makes a vague gesture with his free hand “pretent1ous.”  
The highblood lets out a loud, rumbling laugh. “You HaVe GoT a LoT oF GuLL TaLKiNG To Me LiKe THaT. i CouLD SLaM YouR SCRaWNY LiTTLe aSS iNTo NeXT WeeK, BoY.”  
Rufioh grabs his hip again, positioning himself at the other’s hole with a little chuckle. “Then why don’t you, your h1ghness?” He slams into the highblood roughly, moaning out at the feel. With how big the purple is, he hadn’t expected him to be so… tight. Then again, big dicks kind of run in the Nitram bloodline.  
The highblood opens his mouth to retort, but it turns into a low moan as the younger troll enters him. He’ll make a mental note to reprimand the little twerp later, but damn if he’s about to interrupt the first good dicking he’s had in a while. Rufioh is happy to give him said dicking, thrusting into him hard and fast right from the get-go. He knows his partner isn’t fragile, and that he doesn’t have to take it slow with him, so he doesn’t hold back. It’s a relief, and he moans out lowly. “Fuck, yeah, you l1ke that, don’t you? For someone who cla1ms to be so h1gh and m1ghty, you are a fuck1ng cock-slut. You’d probably do just about anything for some good d1ck, wouldn’t you?”  
Oh, this little shit. He’s so gonna get it later… Once the highblood is done moaning like a slut and pushing back into his quick thrusts. Goddamn it, he experiments a little bit and this is where it leads. He’s gonna have to knock some respect back into this kid once their done so he doesn’t try anything around anyone else.  
“L1sten to you…” The winged troll reaches around to stroke the highblood’s dick, aching and leaking precum. “Moan1ng out l1ke a l1ttle whore for me. You want 1t so bad… you’re pract1cally begg1ng for me. For me to fuck you 1nto the wall, f1ll you up.” He bites his lip, feeling a coiling heat in his abdomen. NO, dammit! If he cums now, he’ll just look like an inexperienced wriggler. He slows down slightly, hoping the other won’t notice the change.  
He does of course, looking over his shoulder and glaring. “WHaT THe eVeRLoViNG HeLL Do You THiNK You’Re DoiNG?” Then, his scowl turns into a wicked smirk, and he licks his lips. “oH, i GeT iT…” Rufioh pales as he feels an all to familiar sensation prod his mind. “You DoN’T HaVe To HoLD BaCK. CoMe oN, CuM FoR Me…” The bronzeblood gasps, gripping his partner’s hips tight as he buries himself deep inside him and releases. He bites his lip to muffle his noises as he rides it out.   
Panting, he takes a moment to recollect his thoughts before moving to pull out, only for him to suddenly stop. “aH, aH, YouNG oNe. i DiDN’T SaY We WeRe DoNe.” He only has to wonder for a second before his hips start moving again, without him telling them to. He gasps out another moan, wings fluttering behind him as his overstimulated dick twitches.  
“Ah, g-god~” His body can’t decide whether the friction is a good or bad thing, and he gasps and pants as the highblood just keeps thrusting back onto him, puppeting his body to slam into him. After a minute, though, he gets back into the rhythm of things, moving his hips with the command in his head as he closes his eyes tight. He starts thrusting hard again, not even noticing when the voodoos withdraw and he’s in control of himself again.  
Rufioh feels himself get close again, and strokes the highblood’s bulge faster. This time, he’s determined they release at the same time, or at least close. Partially because he doesn’t know if his dick can take another round after this.  
The highblood grants him some mercy, biting his lip as he lets himself go with a loud moan, purple liquid splattering the tub and wall before Rufioh follows suit, filling him up more with his hot bronze seed.  
Rufioh pulls out and leans on the counter, panting and sweating as he sinks to the floor.  
“WHaT, WaS THaT Too MuCH FoR You?” The purple teases, getting rid of his clothes as he turns the shower on.  
“No,” He lies, gripping the sink counter to pull himself up, “1 was just… catch1ng my breath…” His legs shake, but he manages to strip out of his own clothes and toss them to the side. He’s stopped when go goes to get in the shower, looking up at the highblood curiously.  
“DoN’T THiNK You’Re iN THe CLeaR JuST YeT. i THiNK i’Ve GoT a LiTTLe LeSSoN To TeaCH You aBouT ReSPeCTiNG YouR eLDeRS.” Rufioh flushes bronze and swallows thickly as he’s pulled into the shower by the horn, feeling his cock twitch once more despite everything.


	7. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam goes on a beach trip but Tavros can't swim. Kurloz needs someone to put sunscreen on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi-public sex, risk of getting caught, shower sex again i guess

It’s a hot, humid summer day, the sun beating down on any poor person foolish enough to go outside. Perfect time for a nice vacation to the beach. Well, more like a leisurely stroll to the beach from their hive. Tavros is still getting used to not being dirt poor. He’s never been able to just walk to the beach, and he doesn’t even need to, because they have central air conditioning! Well, there is… one downside.  
Tavros sighs, shifting on his beach towel as he watches his family play in the water. They’re playing what looks to be a game of chicken fight, with Gamzee balanced on the Summoner’s shoulders and Rufioh on The Grand Highbloods. Just his luck that it would be his first trip to the beach ever and he can’t even swim because of his stupid legs.   
He glares at the metal appendages for a few seconds before he feels a tap on the shoulder. Startled, he turns to look and sees Kurloz standing over him with a bottle of sunscreen in hand. Huh, he hadn’t even noticed him come up. “oH, uH, hI kURLOZ,,, dO YOU, nEED SOMETHING?”   
The mime just rolls his eyes, shaking the bottle of sunscreen at him before gesturing to his back. Oh. Tavros nods, blushing as he takes the bottle from the taller troll’s hands and starts to pour some on his. Kurloz lies on his stomach on the beach towel next to Tavros’, resting his head on his arms. He’s wearing a hawian shirt, tied off at the bottom so that his midriff is exposed, over a small, skin colored swimming binder. He’s also wearing short shorts that don’t do much to cover his ass, literally.   
Tavros doesn’t have that much area to work with, only Kurloz’s lower back and possibly shoulders, but that probably makes him blush more as he puts his hands on the other’s back to start rubbing the sunscreen in.   
Kurloz lets out a soft sigh, adjusting a bit as Tav’s warm hands start rubbing his back. He closes his eyes, relaxing.   
Tavros tries his best to keep his eyes up, really, but they just keep drifting down to Kurloz’s thick ass. He applies maybe more than he needs to, not wanting to stop touching the purple, but after a moment of hesitation, he goes for it, slipping his hands under the mime’s shorts and grabbing two handfuls of plush rear.  
Kurloz jumps a bit, as expected, face flush as he turns his head to look at the bronze, who just gives him a bashful look and another squeeze. He bites his lip with a smirk, glancing back at the ocean to their family. Good, they’re not paying attention. He begins to stand, beckoning Tavros to come with him as he heads to the little shack where the showers are.  
Tavros follows, hands at his side and face burning as he watches the older’s hips sway… Okay, he’s gotta be doing that on purpose. Once at the showers, Kurloz pulls Tavros in with him, out of sight. The bronze wastes no time in getting Kurloz pinned up against the wall, though he still looks rather flustered. This doesn’t stop him from pulling the taller troll down into a kiss, grabbing two fistfuls of ass as he grinds into him.  
Kurloz lets out a soft gasp, kissing back with a low groan. Tavros finally reaches between them, undoing Kurloz’s shorts so he can get at his pussy, rubbing two fingers along the slit. “dAMN, yOU’RE,,, wET,” He breathes, seperating from the kiss. Kurloz simply blushes and looks away, pressing himself against the wall. Tavros bites his lip, taking his cock out with his free hand and pushing one finger into Kurloz. “tHAT’S,,, dEFINITELY A GOOD THING, bY THE WAY,” he adds quickly, pulling the older troll’s pants and boxers down to get a good look at him.   
Kurloz just blushes more, putting his hands on Tavros’ shoulders and moving to wrap his legs around the shorter’s waist. Tavros thanks his metal legs for not giving out under him. For how skinny he is, Kurloz sure is heavy, and it takes effort for Tav to hold him up even with the wall supporting him. He manages though, the head of his cock pressing to the mime’s cunt.   
“uH, aRE YOU, rEADY? i HAVEN’T REALLY, pREPPED YOU ALL THAT MUCH,,,” Kurloz simply nods, holding onto Tavros.  
Tavros takes a deep breath and nods as well, pushing in slowly as he rolls his hips. The older closes his eyes, a soft groan escaping him as he holds on tighter. Tavros does his best to keep them both upright and picks up his pace gradually, thrusting into the taller troll.  
Kurloz holds on tighter, panting heavy and unevenly. Tavros figures out the problem pretty quickly, reaching around the other and putting a hand over the zipper of his binder, hesitantly. Kurloz nods slightly, still clinging to him. With some effort, Tavros manages not to fall as one hand clumsily pulls the binder down and off, the purpleblood gasping for air as soon as it’s gone.  
Tavros shushes him gently, contrasting his harsh upward thrusts. He holds Kurloz as close as he can, using the wall to help support him as he slams his hips up. Kurloz moans and shudders, head bumping against the wall as he tosses it back. Tavros takes the opportunity to start kissing and nipping at his neck gently. Not enough to leave a mark, obviously, but just grazing his teeth over the highblood’s neck.  
At one point, Tavros’ dick rams into a spot inside Kurloz that makes him gasp out and arch his back. Tavros tries to angle himself to hit that spot more so he can bring Kurloz over the edge with him.  
The sounds of their moans and grunts is accompanied by the sound of the gulls outside, and the distant sounds of their family playing in the water. Kurloz covers his mouth and bites into his palm to cover up the loud, wanton moan that escapes him as he cums. Tavros soon follows suit with the purple’s cunt clenching around him, clamping his jaw down on Kurloz’s shoulder and continuing to thrust into him as he fills him.  
Tavros slowly puts down his partner, panting, and pulls out. Kurloz stands on shaky legs, leaning heavily against the wall as he undresses fully. Tavros reaches to turn the shower water on, tossing his own clothes to the side as he goes to help Kurloz wash up.  
When they’re both clean enough, they throw back on their clothes and head out. It looks like everyone else is still in the water and hadn’t noticed they were gone. Tavros decides to take the other troll home for some actual aftercare, but before they leave he makes sure to shout out that they’re heading home. He gets a thumbs up from his dad, and then wraps an arm around Kurloz to lead him home. The mime just gives him a small glare, one hand covering the bite mark on his shoulder.


	8. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz is a troublemaker, and there's only one way The Summoner knows how to deal with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spanking, brat taming, crying, fingerfucking

The Summoner rubs his temples, elbows on the table as he thinks. Really, he should have expected that the kid of the Grand Motherfucking Highblood would be rowdy and disruptful, but honestly this is overkill. He’s tried absolutely everything he knows short of violence, but Kurloz just doesn’t seem to be able to get any sort of lesson through his head. Here they are, in the dead of night, sitting in the living room because the little brat decided to sneak out again.  
“Surely, you don’t need me to tell you that you’re too old for th1s? 1 just,,, don’t know what to do with you,” He sighs heavily, lifting his head to make eye contact with the younger, who doesn’t seem the least bit sorry or remorseful. If anything, he looks smug. “1’ve tr1ed everyth1ng 1 can, What do 1 have to do to make you l1sten?”  
Kurloz tilts his head, his smirk now clearly visible as he signs ‘EVERYTHING?’ The bronze’s eye twitches and he meet Kurloz’s gaze with a small smirk of his own.  
“Maybe not everyth1ng,,, But 1’m not sure you’ll l1ke what 1 have to do 1f 1t gets there,” Kurloz’s smirk drops into an expression that somehow looks like he’s pouting and scowling at the same time. ‘I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME, OLD MAN.’ He looks at him defiantly, puffing out his chest.  
The summoner holds back a growl, resting his elbows on the table as he clasps his hands together. “Don’t test me. You don’t even know what you’re 1n for yet.”  
Kurloz actually does let out a growl, baring his teeth at the older troll. This is the last straw for the bronze, who reaches across and pulls Kurloz from his seat straight into bending over his lap. “You know 1 really, really hate to do th1s, but there’s just noth1ng else that works for you, 1n all my years, not once, have 1 ever had to h1t my k1ds,” he growls at the smaller, who’s still glaring and baring his teeth. He squirms a little, but he’s not trying to get away. “1’m done go1ng fuck1ng easy on you,” He hisses, barely a warning before he rears his hand back and brings it down full force on the mime’s perky ass. Kurloz gasps, stilling as he grips on tight to the summoner’s thigh. He’s not prepared for the next one, either, just as hard as the first and rocking him over the bronze’s thigh.  
The winged troll holds Kurloz down on his lap while his other hand continues to swat him. He hardly gives him a moment’s reprise, making sure to spread his hits out so they don’t all hit one spot.   
Tears prick Kurloz’s eyes and he bites his lip. He’s holding on, attempting to focus on staying still, but he’s disoriented by smack after smack after smack, varied in intensity and where they hit so he’s never prepared for any of them. It doesn’t take long for him to crack, blurting out a moan as he ruts against the assailant’s thigh. His mouth hangs open and he doesn’t get a break now, either, tears falling down his face as his moans mix with sobs. He’s practically dripping, feeling his underpants get embarrassingly wet.  
After what feels like forever, the bronze finally stops hitting him, instead rubbing over his tender ass and shushing him. “Hey, hey,,, You do1ng alr1ght?” He moves to wipe the tears from the smaller troll’s face.  
Kurloz nods a little, hiccuping softly as he slowly starts to calm down. His ass is numb with pain, and he’ll definitely be able to feel this in the morning… Good. He signs at the Summoner shakily, but ‘PLEASE’ is all he can manage before his wrists are grabbed and he’s being repositioned.   
“Relax, baby,,, you d1d good, alr1ght?” Kurloz nods a little again, letting himself be laid on his back, head resting on the arm of the couch. “Y’know, you d1dn’t have to go through all th1s trouble, 1f th1s 1s what you wanted, All you had to do was ask,” The bronze sighs softly, pulling Kurloz’s shorts and leggings down to reveal his damp underwear.  
Kurloz pants softly, sniffling as he stares up at the other. He crosses his arms, pouting at him a bit. A soft chuckle comes from the older, and he wipes gently at Kurloz’s face, shushing him again.  
“Can you breathe?” He asks, voice low and soft. He really means to ask about Kurloz’s binder, lifting his shirt up carefully, but the purpleblood just nods and pulls it back down. He shifts a bit, signing again.   
‘I’M NOT WEARING IT.’ He pulls himself up a bit, hands moving to the hem of his boxers before his wrists are grabbed again. He scoffs, shifting a bit more with a little whine.  
The Summoner chuckles lightly, pressing a kiss to the smaller troll’s forehead as he removes the damp underwear himself. “Shh, 1 got you,,,” He hums, rubbing two fingers over Kurloz’s wet pussy lips. He presses light, feathery kisses to the highblood’s face as one finger rubs his clit, and the other presses carefully inside of him.  
Kurloz lets out a low moan, shifting around a bit more. His hands are being held above his head, his hands balled into fists as he pants, attempting to push down onto the fingers. There’s another chuckle from the older, and he lets go of Kurloz’s wrists to hold his hips steady to continue his slow, teasing pace.  
Kurloz squirms helplessly, biting his lip and moaning. He digs his nails into the sofa under him. The older troll decides then to have mercy on him, slipping a second finger in and speeding up as his thumb keeps working his clit. The skinny troll can only gasp and moan, back arching up from the couch as he drips. He’s shaky, breathing uneven, and for a minute the bronze gets worried, carefully sliding a hand up under the smaller troll’s shirt. He breaths a small sigh of relief at finding that he’s not wearing anything under it, but he never lets up his pace.  
At this rate it’s not long before Kurloz tenses up, letting out a low moan as he cums on the Summoner’s fingers. The winged troll pulls them out, rubbing Kurloz’s hip a bit as he brings the finger to his mouth and sucks the fluid off them. The purple shudders a bit, pulling the hem of his shirt down a little bit.   
The other doesn’t comment, lifting up the mime in his arms and eyeing the stain on the couch. “That,,, might be a problem,,, Guess we can just, fl1p 1t, though,” He comments, reaching over. Kurloz shakes his head, signing something too fast and shaky to read properly, but none of it stops the summoner from flipping the cushion to find that it’s already been stained. It’s just a Faygo stain, though, and the bronze decides it’s better someone see that than the one they left, so he leaves it. “Damn, you guys are messy,” He breaths, kissing Kurloz on the forehead as he carries him to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hadjofhdihifj one more chapter
> 
> after this i think i'll actually work on some of my other fics TwT


	9. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tavros gets a little too cocky with his stepdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anal sex, dirty talk, and tavros being a lil shit

The highblood is not one to be taken off guard easily. Training and experience made him aware of every risk, and almost nothing surprised him.  
It did surprise him, however, when his husband’s youngest came to him and asked- no, demanded- to fuck him.  
“WHaT.”  
“i SAID-”  
“i HeaRD You, MoTHeRFuCKeR. WHaT MaKeS You uP aND THiNK i’M aBouT To LeT You Do THaT?”  
“uH, bECAUSE i ASKED,,,?”  
He rolls his eyes and chuckles softly. “SuRe, WHY NoT.” It might be funny to see the little thing try.   
Tavros looks slightly excited before he clears his throat and puffs his chest out a little. Adorable.  
“wELL THEN, yOU BETTER, uH, pREPARE YOUR ASS, sLUT,”  
It’s all he can do not to laugh. Instead he just gives him a little eye roll and drops his pants. Tavros’ eyes widen a little, but he clears his head and stares down the GHB, motioning him to turn around.   
The purple rolls his eyes, turning around and bending over the bed. He almost chuckles as he hears the pop of him opening the lube, only for it to be cut off as he feels Tavros press against him.  
“JeSuS, KiD, WHaT’Ve You BeeN eaTiNG?” He turns his head to look. He feels almost as big as some of the adults he’s taken on, which, given his size, shouldn’t really be possible.   
“wELL, fIRST OF ALL, i’M NOT A KID, sECOND OF ALL, i HAVEN’T EATEN ANYTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY, tHIS IS ALL, hOMEGROWN,” He states, rolling his hips with a smug look on his face.  
“RiGHT. i DoN’T GiVe TWo SHiTS WHaT You’Re TaKiNG aNYWaY. We aLReaDY STaRTeD So LeT’s JuST GeT oN WiTH iT.”  
“tHAT’S WHAT i THOUGHT, bITCH,” He gives the highblood’s ass a smack before roughly thrusting in.  
“HeY, NoW, DoN’T GeT Too FuLL’a YouRSeLF. i’M STiLL YouR FaTHeR.”  
“hMM, aND YET, yOU’RE LETTING ME FUCK YOU, bECAUSE YOU’RE A SLUT,” Tavros starts pistoning his hips in and out.  
“You FuCKiN’ NiTRaMS…” The highblood grumbles, if only to mask his little grunts with each thrust. The taurus just grins at him, biting his lip as he holds onto the highblood’s hips.  
The grunts are replaced by moans as Tavros manages to find his prostate and starts pounding into it. He attempts to muffle himself with a pillow as the younger bends over him and pants heavily.  
“yOU LIKE THAT, bITCH, gETTING FUCKED, bY SOMEONE SO MUCH YOUNGER?”  
He growls again, nails digging into the bedsheets. “MHF- KeeP TaLKiNG LiKe THaT, SoN aND You’LL Be GRounDeD iNTo NeXT WeeK.”  
Tavros chuckles and goes harder. “wORTH IT,”  
The purple scowls and bites down harder, clenching around him purposefully. Tavros gasps and tries to hide it by smacking his ass again. “fUCK, kEEP DOING THAT,,,”  
He repeated the action, panting as Tavros sped up more. It lasted longer than he’d expected, enough that he was caught by surprise when Tavros buried himself in him and came with a low moan. He gasped out and cursed as he came, too, gritting his teeth.  
“hAH, wOOOW~” The taurus purred, leaning over him.  
“You’Re STiLL GRouNDeD,” The highblood growled, but Tav was already asleep. Oh, well, might as well let him rest. He shifted, moving to pull the younger off of him and lay them both on the bed to sleep. “LiL SHiT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long and sorry its so short.


End file.
